Life sucks sometimes
by DeathlySilentKiss
Summary: Rima runs away from her home when she is 15 and she decides to set up camp next to a mansion where a certain purple headed cross-dresser happens to live.I wont tell u couples :D  First story so don't blame me for the bad summery:D Rated T for safety


Life sucks sometimes

**Silent: HELLO EVERYONE well this is my first story so flames or wateves are fine you can give me tips and tell me things u found annoying that i shouldn't do again and i will try to write it better n if the story just sucks then TELL ME SO I CAN LEARN :D**

**Rima: Get on with the story already it's not like your gunna get any reveiws anyways**

**Nagi: Rima-koi don't be so mean **

**Rima: DON'T CALL ME THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE**

**Silent: Someones got issues... **

**Rima: What was that? did you say something *flame surrounds***

**Nagi: DeathlySilentKiss does not own anything other than the plot if you haven't already figured that out. Enjoy the story or not**

I walked down the streets, admiring the sunset ahead of me before turning into a small park and taking a seat on the only bench that was there. I sighed loudly pulling at my long, dirty blonde hair for entertainment. I was tired today since I had to walk so far to get food for the next week or so. I looked at a newspaper that was lying next to me on the bench before picking it up and reading the first paragraph. There was nothing interesting on it so I threw it on the ground infront of me. I looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh summer air. It had been a year since I left, more like ran away, and life on the streets and in the bushes was so familiar now. I let my mind wonder back to a year ago.

_-Flashback-_

_" All you do is waist my time and money Rima! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT, I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" my dad yelled before throwing a few punches and kicks to my fragile structure. I felt my eyes water up because of the pain,so I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door before he could hurt me any further.I was used to my abusive father but it still hurt everytime he hit me. It didn't matter anymore though since this was my last day at this house. If your are wondering where my mum is she left me with my father after their divorce, which just shows how much she loved me._

_My grades at school dropped greatly due to the fact that I could hardly stand up most days let alone write on a peice of paper. Even if i tryed to write the bruses on my arms would hurt too much for me too bare and I would end up falling asleep in class. _

_I grabbed my backpack and small travel bag and threw them onto my bed. I walked towards the door, pushing it open a crack making sure my dad was not in the house anymore since he would go out and drink in the night time. After I was sure he was gone I walked down to the kitchen and grabed as much food as I could, putting them in a plastic bag. I went back up to my room and put the food in the small travel bag inbetween my clothes. I went to my dads room and saw his wallet, which he forgot to take with him, on his bedside table. I took out all of his ID so only the money was left and there was about 75,468.04 yen (around $1000 I think lol) . I took the wallet and pushed it into my pocket before wallking back to my room and putting my back pack on my back. _

_I opened my window and threw my travel bag down into the bushes that where surrounding all the sides of the house. I grabed a rope and tied it to my bed post before throwing the other side out the window. I climbed down the rope (which may I add was hard) and then looked up to my window frowning. Why did I just climb out of my window when I could have gone through the front door. I growled at my stupidity and grabed my travel bag, rolling it out onto the streets. I walked for a while until I got to a knife shop. I pulled out my fake ID and the money in my dads wallet then walked into the shop. I looked around and then picked up the best knife that I could find for 75,468.04yen before walking up to the counter and placing the knife on it._

_"Sorry kiddo I cant give that to you. Where are your parents?. Are you lost?" The man asked I glared at him and showed him my ID. He carfully examened the ID before looking down at me. "Oh. Your 20? Wow I didn't realise at all thats amazing! You look so small and your so short" The man laughed._

_"Can you shut up and sell me the knife already" I yelled slaming the money on the counter glaring intensly at the man. He cowered back slightly before straightening him self up and picking up the money making sure it was the right amount. He nodded his head in approval and grabbed a leather case for the knife. He put the knife into the case and then put it into a bag._

_"Here you go. I'm sorry about what I said so you can have this free leather case. Please just don't hurt me" The man whispered the last bit out of fear. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the knife. I walked out of the shop and towards a park which was pretty far away from my house so my dad couldn't find me. I bought a knife for protection so I don't get kidnapped or raped and I still had alot of money which I saved up for when I needed to run away._

_"Well this is the start of my new life. I hope it lasts because I don't feel like living with abusive and untrustworthy parents anymore" I sighed walking towards the park._

_-End Flashback-_

I stood up from the bench and streached, shaking my head at the memory of my past. " Well at least my life is better" I said to my self, walking out of the park and towards the public pools. I haven't grown any taller since last year though. I'm 16 already and i'm still really small. I'm not flat chested anymore though. I have grown out alot more than I thought I would and that is probably the only way that you would know im older than I look but it's also annoying becasuse I had to waste more of my money on bras but what can I do. **(A/N: awkwardd but i had to add it :D )**

I got to the back door in the wall that was surrounding public pool and pulled out a bobby pin from my hair , bending it so it was straight. I stuck it into the lock of the door and moved it around for a while until I heard a click. I grinned in satisfaction as I pushed the door open, the smell of chlorine instantly filling my lungs.

I walked towards the toilets, not bothering to close the door to get into the pool area behind me and went into one of the showers. I closed the door to the shower so I could hang my bag on the hook that was on the back of it and began to take off my clothes.

After I finished showering I dried my self and wore a long shirt and shorts to sleep in. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and packed everything exept the dirty clothes back into my bag. I turned the water back on and thoroughly washed the dirty clothes, drying them off slightly under the hand dryer along with my hair.I slipped on some flip-flops, brushed my teeth and anything else I needed to do to get ready for bed before laying the wet clothes across my arm and putting my backpack on my back. I walked out of the toilets and back out of the pools, onto the street. I crossed the road and walked a few metres away from the pool until I turned into a small pathway that led to a forest like area.

I followed the path up to a lake and a traditional Japanese house. Actually I take that back I followed the path up to a lake and a traditional Japanes MANSION. It was HUGE and placed such a nice, peacful area. I don't know who lives there but they are lucky. I walked past the mansion by around 5 metres and I climbed up a small hill and up to a tree where I spotted something shiny. I walked up to it and looked at the peices of metal put oddly together to make a square like shape that was around 1 and a half metres high and 3 meters long on all sides. I smiled slightly at my work of art and thought of how long it took me to make this 'house'. I pegged the wet clothes on a string that was attached from the top of my house to a tree close by. I then moved aside the plastic door covering the hole in my house and stepped in throwing my backpack next to my small travel bag and jumping onto my old mattres letting my feet rest after all the walking I did today.

I turned on the small lamp and looked down at the fluffy orange rug that covered my floor. All the material I made this house out of where found outside peoples houses or at the scrap yard so they where all pretty old but I washed everything before I used it so nothing was dirty. I yawned and snuggled under my blanket, turning off the light and letting silence take over. I put my house near the mansion so then I won't get robbed because if anyone wants to rob anything im pretty sure it would be the giant mansion filled with lots of expensive items rather that the small tin square that is pretty much empty. I closed my eyes letting the darkness take me over and fell asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

**Well I hope someone liked that because it took a while to write and since my laptop got a virus n i had to wipe everythin off it so i dont have microsoft word and i had to type this up on word pad which does not have spell check so srry about anything thing I spelt wrong or stupid gramatical errors . well thats it for now R&R plz constructive criticism will be appreciated! :D bye bye for now.**


End file.
